Baka Naruto!
by Wonjivbae
Summary: Terbelenggu bersama bocah idiot , Uzumaki Naruto dihari minggu yang paling aku cintai? Kyyaaa! Kurenai-sensei! Aku membencimu! / Uuoo..Bad Summmary / Drabble / Romance meybehh? / Uzumaki Naruto,OC / RnR please?.


Baka Naruto!

Author : Laras Sukma

Cast : Arishima (OC) , Uzumaki Naruto.

Genre : romance maybe?

Length : Drabble

Rated : T

~~00~~

"Huhhhh.." kutarik nafasku dalam – dalam. Dihari minggu ini seharusnya aku sedang berada di kamar bersama selimut,bantal,guling dan kasurku. Tapi karna bocah tengik ini semua nya jadi berubah.

"Aduhh! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih , Uzumaki Naruto!" Kesal ku.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sudah hampir dua jam aku menerangkan beberapa materi padanya,tapi tidak ada satu pun materi yang ia mengerti. Mulut ku sampai berbusa tau! .

Ya! Kurenai Sensei menyuruh ku untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan pada murid kelas F kelas yang paling bawah , Uzumaki karena besok adalah ujian perbaikan nilai. Jika seperti ini,aku tidak mau menjadi anak pintar/?. Lagi pula di kelas A muridnya tidak hanya aku saja,tapi kenapa Kurenai Sensei menyuruh ku?!.

Kepala ku terasa ingin meledak mengelus-elus dada ku dan ber istighfar/? ria. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan.

Kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangat bodoh?!.

"Sudah mengerti?" Tanya ku dan dijawab gelengan darinya.

Aku facepalm.

"huhhh…lalu apa yang kau bisa Naruto?" Aku menyerah. Dan dia hanya tersenyum bak orang idiot. ' BAKAA!' umpat ku dalam hati.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan aku masih saja terbelenggu dalam ruangan ini bersama orang idiot, Uzumaki Naruto."Baiklah mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam, atau .." "aku akan menginap disini?"dengan berat hati kukatakan itu. Karna aku sudah berjanji pada Kurenai Sensei untuk mengajarkan si bodoh Naruto ini "Sampai dia bisa dan mendapat nilai yang bagus". Bila tau seperti ini aku tidak akan mau menyetujui perjanjian itu.

"Ahh..dari tadi siang aku terus menerus memberi mu materi. Mungkin kau lelah? Baiklah..istirahatlah dulu , tidak baik buru – buru" ucapku. Sejujurnya aku juga lelah,bahkan sangat lelah. "Baiklah" balasnya.

Hening.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan.

"Mau coffe?" Tawar nya sambil menyodorkan coffe padaku. " " Tanpa basa – basi akupun menyambar coffe yang sedang ia pegang. "Apa enak?" Tanyanya. "Hn" Balasku .

"Mmm..Aku-aku minta maaf ya Arishima" Ucapnya sambil menunduk."H-hei! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" Dia aneh. Setahu ku Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang idiot yang selalu membuat kekacauan. Tapi ,mengapa sekarang ia berubah begini?.

"Kau pasti lelah kan?Aku minta maaf seperti ini aku jadi merasa tidak boleh pergi , aku bisa belajar sen-"

'Cup!' aku mencium bibir nya sekilas hanya berniat untuk membungkam mulutnya itu.

"Kau bawel Naruto" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita lanjut kan!" Ajakku. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya mengaga. Dia kenapa?.

Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum padaku. Tapi senyumannya horror. "Mari kita lanjut kan , Arishima-chan" Ucapnya disertai smirk yang menakutkan.

Ia memojokkan ku ketembok."H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan,Baka!"Bentakku . "Melanjutkan hal yang tadi" Jawabnya enteng.

Oh.

Dia salah faham ternyata.

"M-maksudku bukan begitu,Baka! Aku melakukan hal yang tadi karena ak-"

Sudah terlambat. Ia telah membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibirku lembut namun menuntut."Ngghh" Desahku saat lidah nya berhasil menjebol pertahanan ku.

Aku memukul – mukul dada bidangnya. Nafasku habis. Sudah lebih dari 5menit kami melakukan hal ini."Mmpphhh.." Aku berusaha melepaskan tautan ku , dia malah mendorong tengkuk seperti memerintahkan ku untuk 'diam dan nikmati saja' .

'Bakaa!' jerit ku dalam hati.

Ini pelecehan!

Setelah hampir 10menit,akhirnya ia melepaskan tautannya. "hosh..hosh..hosh" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. "Baka! Kau ingin membunuh ku Hah!?" " Aku tidak bisa bernafas dasar Gila!" Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku aneh.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ..

'Jedorr'

"Naru-" Kata-kata nya terpotong. "O..Oba-san!" Pekik ku. "M-maaf mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan" Ucapnya lalu kembali menutup pintu.

"Tuh..Ibuku saja sudah memberi restu" ucapnya. "Mari kita lanjutkan" "Lagi pula..malam ini kau akan menginap kan?" Lagi – lagi ia menunjukkan smirk nya. "A-apa yang ka- emmpphh"

Ternyata selain idiot,dia juga mesum!.

~~00~~


End file.
